DC COMICS: Gotham (s3 ep02 Mad City Burn The Witch)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM The episode starts with a bang, with Katherine introducing herself as a representative of the group that Bruce has been looking into, which we of course know is the Court of Owls. The Talon looms over as Bruce talks to her. He bluffed his way into this meeting, to confirm their existence. He offers the Court an ultimatum, and an agreement for protection, for himself and his friends and family. Katherine says he has to cease all investigation into the Court and who killed his parents in order for her to agree. Gordon’s home gets a knock on the door from Miss Vale, who wants to team-up with him to take down Fish. Vale reveals that she’s “lost contact with her source.” They make a deal, and he realizes Selina is her source. So who can find Selina? Jim goes to Barbara at Sirens. Oh boy. After some creepy flirting, she finally tells him where to look – by an old Kane building; one of the older families in Gotham. Hmm. She tells him that she also had a dream about him, where his legs were cut off and she was pushing him around in a baby carriage. So yeah, Babs is doing well. Vale, upon learning the info, leaves Jim this time. Turnabout, fairplay, all that. Down by the docks, the now-adult Ivy (Welcome, Maggie Geha!) wakes up drenched – she sees herself in the mirror and is pretty darn confused. A man finds her and invites her to his place to clean up. Police cars zoom to the scene of the old bank that may or may not house Fish and her crew – Vale made good on her threat and brought them there. Bullock leads a huge group of cops into the old bank, and see Fish and her monster squad there. After a cursory “nobody move” gets the opposite response, they open fire, but the monsters start using their powers, too. A few seem bulletproof, one has electric shocks, another sets a man’s hands on fire from the inside. Penguin is talking to the press again, preaching about how the GCPD let Gotham down. “Our city is being invaded by Monsters attacking our brothers and sisters!” he says. He incites the crowd to go monster hunting. Bruce wakes up in the mansion with Alfred there. He tells him that their plan worked, “they agreed.” He’s very conflicted about the agreement made, though he says he intends to keep his word and cease all investigations. I’m thinking that won’t last. Jim heads to the GCPD to chat with Bullock, but gets pulled aside by Lucius Fox instead. Fox shows him the body of Ethel Peabody. Yikes – she’s a mummified corpse. They realize that only one person in Gotham can help Fish – Hugo Strange. Bullock, heading to his car, gets stopped by the two goons from last episode, as Fish wants to chat with him. He gets thrown in a van where Fish tells him she needs to find Strange. She kisses him and uses her truth power – which visibly shakes her. He says he’ll help her find Strange. Ivy and the guy arrive at his home, and she asks for water; she also sees some plants that are dying and says “poor things.” Nice moment for Batman fans! She tries to process what’s going on with her. She says she’s “different, inside and out.” The guy takes one of the dying plants and throws it in the trash – she’s not happy about that. Jim goes to Barnes with Fox, and shows him Harvey’s badge from the scene of the abduction. They’re all heading to where Hugo Strange is being held. But Bullock, Fish, and her monsters get there first. Blondie from last episode is officially a speedster, revealing the powers on screen finally. They take out the feds guarding Hugo Strange, and Fish tells him they have unfinished business. He’s being held and doing research for the government now, apparently. The gang’s all here. “I’m here on my own and I only want Bullock,” Jim said. He tells Fish he can get her out of the house. “I get you out of here, you give me Bullock, that’s the deal.” She says she wants Hugo Strange, and he says “deal.” Jim calls Penguin from inside. “How would you like to have Fish to yourself? She’ll be in the woods in five minutes, you have to do one thing.” Penguin sends his mob toward the front door (DISTRACTION!). Fish, her age-sapping monster, and Strange start heading out the back, while the other two take on the mob, and lose. Why didn’t the speedster move at super speed? Hmm. Now it’s just Penguin with Fish and Strange (he sends her other monster away). “Now it’s just old friends.” Penguin wants to know why Fish didn’t kill him. “Because you’re mine. You were my umbrella boy. You rubbed my feet when they were tired. Now look at you, the terror of Gotham!” She says his transformation is the best thing she’s every done in her life. “I couldn’t destroy that.” He tells her goodbye, and says, “don’t come back.” Fish and Hugo run off – together. The mob carries the bodies of the two they killed, leather lady and speedster Sid, and LITERALLY THROWS THEM ONTO A FIRE. Dark. They lift Penguin up on their shoulders, and he makes eye contact with Jim and smiles. Jim says he’s going home. Back at the dude’s house, Ivy comes down the stairs looking slamming in a green dress (but not a real green dress, that’s cruel). She’s killed the guy, with the potted plant. “Next time, remember to water.” Bruce and Alfred have a chat in the kitchen. Alfred says he should fill his newfound extra time with dancing lessons – and a crash in the window sets off an alarm. Holy crap, it’s Doppel-Bruce! He walks in and says “Please don’t hurt me.” WOAH. Vale visits Jim once again, and tells him that they’re printing Bullock’s story on how Fish got away. But she also says that she thinks Jim arranged for Fish to get away to save Bullock’s life. She also tells him that Fish isn’t dead. She’s very intrigued. She asks him who the hell he is. He tells her to shut up and takes off her coat, kissing her passionately. Just then, Lee steps off a train in Gotham, looking great – and determined. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Gotham Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Captain Nathaniel Barnes Category:Fish Mooney Category:Thomas Wayne Jr. - Owlman Category:Court of Owls Category:Court of Owls Katherine Category:Talon 1 Category:Barbara Keen Category:Poison Ivy Category:Lucius Fox Category:Ethel Peabody Category:Hugo Strange Category:Butch Gitzean Category:Hugo Strange's Monster Men